The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEHY0003’.
‘PEHY0003’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has fairly large size, brilliant red-purple colored flowers with a weak pattern of dark veining, medium green foliage, good branching, early flowering, and is more floriferous throughout the season.
‘PEHY0003’ originated from a hybridization made in August 2007 in a controlled breeding environment in Gilroy, Calif., USA. The female parent was the unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘1864-3’ with amethyst flower color, smaller flower size, and a more upright plant habit.
The male parent of ‘PEHY0003’ was an unpatented proprietary plant identified as ‘1903-2’ with purple-rose flowers, a less intense red-purple hue, and later flowering.
The resulting seeds were sown in December 2007. ‘PEHY0003’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2008 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEHY0003’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2008 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.